


two gamers walk into a con

by HeroFrequency, pfaerie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Social Media, pro gamer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFrequency/pseuds/HeroFrequency, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfaerie/pseuds/pfaerie
Summary: Too bad elo doesn’t factor in appearance.Or the one where Jack and Gabe are streamers that play Overwatch and fall in love over social media.





	two gamers walk into a con

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this is formatted to read like social media. Heavy use of hashtags, emojis, and time stamps. All usernames, links, and products are used fictitiously. Thanks to everyone on Twitter for their support and help writing this! Any handles that aren't glaringly obvious Overwatch characters are just friends/R76 fans' handles.
> 
> If you're craving some Pro Gamer AU art, I post it all [here!](http://pfaerie.tumblr.com/tagged/gamer%20au)  
> [art by hino](https://hinoart.tumblr.com/post/164360030317/if-you-havent-read-this-please-do-pfaerie)  
> [art by sebulitis](https://art-of-a-sebulitis.tumblr.com/post/165310165167/if-you-havent-read-gamer-au-by-herofrequency-and)  
> [skinned work by twicedamnedharlot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12569672/chapters/28629956)

**randyyoursticks** _  
_ _No offense to the guy, but he’s only got viewers because of his camboy face. Too bad elo doesn’t factor in appearance._ _[x]_

**owohero** **  
** did backnblack just admit he thinks jack is pretty?

#i love them both okay #they’re good streamers brent #this beef is really stupid #also that 3rd gif #farm boy can get it

**1,205 notes**

 

**sombra main @v3rtig0ne** Honestly, if Jack wanted to pursue life as a camboy, would anyone srsly complain?

**Hero @HeyoHero** @v3rtig0ne Can he go to a site that allows him take off his shirt tho?

**sombra main @v3rtig0ne** @HeyoHero His compression shirts are tight enough already. Not much left to the imagination...

**gayce @birbyatta** @v3rtig0ne @HeyoHero i’m surprised twitch hasn’t banned him yet he keeps his house REALLY cold

**Hero @HeyoHero** @birbyatta @v3rtig0ne Let Him Take Off His Shirt

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** Keep calling me pretty. #ItFeedsMyEgo

**mom friend @nAnaBoosted** @jackattack show me your tits, camboy

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** Don’t objectify me. #SlideIntoMyDMsTho

 

**Reaper Main @BackNBlack** people take what i say at 4am way too fuckin seriously

 

**anaismymom** **  
** _Anonymous asked: lmao why are u defending backnblack when he basically said jack is bad at the game? i thought u were a jack stan_

Except he didn’t say that? He was asked what he thought of Jack and he made a jokey answer like he does about everyone. How many people has he called tryhards? It’s really not a big deal. Also: it’s a game. Jack doesn’t get paid to win, he gets paid to be entertaining.

#drama #this is so stupid #why are you people making such a big deal about it

**13 notes**

 

**zenyahtta** **  
** if u seriously think jack needs yall white knighting for him, ur wrong

#jackattack #why r yall sending backnblack such rude fuckin tweets #go outside #fandom wank

**108 notes**

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** Why is “pretty boy” an insult? Call me a pretty boy. I want to be told I’m the prettiest boy of them all.

**Hero @HeyoHero** @jackattack You are literally the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen in my life.

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @HeyoHero THANK YOU!  <3

 

**George @GeorgeH2O** How is @nAnaBoosted not tired of carrying a camboy to masters? He’s dragging her down she could be Top 500 by now

**mom friend @nAnaBoosted** @GeorgeH2O shut up

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** I figure @BackNBlack doesn’t facecam so we don’t have permaboners? #MakesYouThink #HeroWeDeserve #IfEloEqualedLooks

**Reaper Main @BackNBlack** @jackattack im blocking you

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack I like it when you threaten me. <3

**Reaper Main @BackNBlack** @jackattack blocked

**Reaper Main @BackNBlack** @jackattack dont jack off to this

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack Too late. #JizzEverywhere

 

**Reaper Main @BackNBlack** stop following me

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** It’s been two weeks and @BackNBlack still hasn’t followed me back, but I can’t just unfollow now. #Awkward

**Reaper Main @BackNBlack** @jackattack its because i hate you i thought i made this clear pretty boy

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack :’(

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack Wait.

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack Did you just call me pretty? :)c

**Reaper Main @BackNBlack** @jackattack oh look at that time to ignore you again

 

**owohero** **  
** the sexual tension between jackattack and backnblack reblog if you agree

**owohero** **  
** i like how this post only has like 7 likes and the rest are reblogs

**219 notes**

 

**mom friend @nAnaBoosted** wow thanks for the follow @BackNBlack! :)

**BJORNTOWN @Bjorn2BWild** @nAnaBoosted @BackNBlack He followed me too

**REINHARDT @YOURSHIELD** @Bjorn2BWild @nAnaBoosted @BackNBlack ME AS WELL!

**Liao @IllusiveLiao** @YOURSHIELD @Bjorn2BWild @nAnaBoosted @BackNBlack same

**Reaper Main @BackNBlack** @IllusiveLiao @YOURSHIELD @Bjorn2BWild @nAnaBoosted i already regret following you people

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack @IllusiveLiao @YOURSHIELD @Bjorn2BWild @nAnaBoosted YOU FOLLOW LIAO BUT NOT ME???

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** I have no friends.

 

**acidcat** **  
** can we talk about how BackNBlack still doesn’t follow jack on twitter but he follows the rest of his crew still bc this is hilarious

**jackattackwastaken**  
I don’t wanna talk about it.

**acidcat** **  
** DID JACK SERIOUSLY MAKE A TUMBLR SO HE COULD REBLOG THIS

#I’M SO SORRY JACK I DIDN’T MEAN IT

**245 notes**

 

**fuckyeahjackmorrison** **  
** @jackattackwastaken we see you :)

**jackattackwastaken** **  
** You see nothing.

**300 notes**

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** From what I’m gathering on Tumblr, y’all have exactly 0 chill when it comes to my hands. #ThanksIGuess

**mom friend @nAnaBoosted** @jackattack they’re good hands, brent

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** And we’re live in five! Watch me lose elo:  twitch.tv/jackattack 

**gayce @birbyatta** @jackattack is this a permanent change?

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @birbyatta Just trying something new!

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** Why am I being put against Top 500s? Jeff, this is bullshit.  pic.twitter.com/6f8836z32 

**тѕυĸυyoмι | ɢʀᴀᴠ @paragonv__** @jackattack Are you queued against @BackNBlack? Good luck, Jack!

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @paragonv__ @BackNBlack Wait is that really him?

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @paragonv__ @BackNBlack Like honest to god, him?

**Reaper Main @BackNBlack** @jackattack @paragonv__ :)

 

**Zarya (skullgirl):** Group up with me! **  
****[BackNBlack]:** right here jack **  
****[BackNBlack]:** <3  
**[jackattack]:** WHY WOULD YOU SOLO ULT ME???  
**[jackattack]:** Did you seriously just shrug emote?  
**[BackNBlack]:** :)

 

**trashboat @aceedeecee** JACK AND BACKNBLACK KEPT 1V1ING EACH OTHER OH MY GOD NEITHER TEAM WON BC THEY WERE FUCKING AROUND

**The Cavalry @schubertdoobert** @aceedeecee I LOVE HOW BOTH THEIR TEAMS COULDN’T STOP LAUGHING BC THEY KEPT KILLING EACH OTHER LIKE ROCKY II

**trashboat @aceedeecee** @schubertdoobert THIS COUNTS AS A DATE RIGHT? IT’S SO ROMANTIC THE WAY THEY JUST CHASE EACH OTHER DOWN AND SLAUGHTER ONE ANOTHER

**The Cavalry @schubertdoobert** @aceedeecee I LOVE HOW JACK FUCKING ULTED HIS CORPSE THOUGH HOLY SHIT. I’VE NEVER SEEN HIM SO TILTED.

 

**[BackNBlack]:** ew a masters on my team  
**[jackattack]:** Ugh.  
**[UncleWrex]:** are you both streaming rn?  
**Lúcio (schmitterling):** Hello!  
**[jackattack]:** You gonna keep wasting your ult this time too?  
**Reaper (BackNBlack):** My ultimate (Death Blossom) is charging! 0%  
**Reaper (BackNBlack):** My ultimate (Death Blossom) is charging! 0%  
**Reaper (BackNBlack):** My ultimate (Death Blossom) is charging! 0%  
**[jackattack]:** Great.  
**Reaper (BackNBlack):** My ultimate (Death Blossom) is charging! 1%

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** No @BackNBlack in my lobby.  pic.twitter.com/7yu93gh2m 

**Reaper Main @BackNBlack** @jackattack but its so much fun stealing potg from you :)

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack NO KS’ING IN MY LOBBY.

 

**[jackattack]:** You only got potg because you kept doing your ult when I did mine.  
**[BackNBlack]:** top 500  
**[jackattack]:** Ugh.  
**Mercy (schmitterling):** Thanks!  
**[UncleWrex]:** this was the best game of my life

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** Great stream! Same time tomorrow? Or back to the old schedule?

**mom friend @nAnaBoosted** @jackattack you’re going to have to personally apologize to Fareeha if you want me to play that late

**Hero @HeyoHero** @jackattack How am I supposed to watch yours and @BackNBlack’s streams at the same time T_T at least play together.

**The Cavalry @schubertdoobert** @jackattack interesting that you switched your time slot to match up with @BackNBlack

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @schubertdoobert @BackNBlack ;)

 

**jaxatx** **  
** _Jack blowing a kiss to his chat._ _[x]_

**469 notes**

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** THIS IS NOT A DRILL! @BackNBlack FOLLOWS ME! #FINALLY

**Reaper Main @BackNBlack** @jackattack arent you supposed to be asleep

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack No???

**Reaper Main @BackNBlack** @jackattack you dont usually stream so late

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack I have tasty and refreshing Monster Energy™ to get me through long nights of grinding on Overwatch.

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack Also this is a good slot for climbing.

**Reaper Main @BackNBlack** @jackattack how close are you to gm

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack Like 10 games I think?

**Reaper Main @BackNBlack** @jackattack inv me

 

**fuckyeahjackmorrison** **  
** _I will literally suck BackNBlack’s dick if I hit gm with him._ _[x]_

#jackattack #Jack Morrison #photoset #jack you can’t make the types of promises

**476 notes**

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** JEFF. JEFF, COME AND EXPLAIN THIS 3998 SR. THIS IS BULLSHIT, JEFF. #LITERALLYSHAKING  pic.twitter.com/37tyi908gh 

**Reaper Main @BackNBlack** @jackattack get off twitter and queue up #ThisDickWontSuckItself

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack Is that seriously your first hashtag?

 

**[jackattack]:** This is my gm game.  
**[jackattack]:** Do not blow this for me.  
**Lúcio (Garfield):** Understood.  
**[BackNBlack]:** suck my **** or im throwing

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** YA BOI IS GRAND MASTER NOW #FEELSGOODMAN #IDLIKETOTHANKTHEACADEMY  pic.twitter.com/7y5ui8d127

**mom friend @nAnaBoosted** @jackattack can’t believe you dumped me for @BackNBlack

**Reaper Main @BackNBlack** @nAnaBoosted @jackattack you can keep him my back is tired from that carry

 

**fuckyeahjackmorrison** **  
** _I will literally suck BackNBlack’s dick if I hit gm with him._ _[x]_

**owohero**  
WHERE’S THAT GIF OF JUDGE JUDY TAPPING HER WATCH

#THEY ARE LOCKED IN A GAME OF GAY CHICKEN #HOW LONG TIL THEY THREATEN TO MARRY EACH OTHER PLEASE #also can we talk about that cute smile he does in the second gif #because he’s adorable and im dying

**1,687 notes**

 

**27ghouls**  
has BackNBlack even confirmed his age tho?

**gaycecowboy** **  
** #if i had to guess he’s gotta be like 40 #all he listens to is old pop and classic rock #and he constantly talks abt DOOM like he was a kid when it came out #what i’m saying is it’s creepy he keeps playing with jack #who is only like 17

bad post OP. jack’s said he’s 23 multiple times [x] [x] [x] can you stop implying anyone who talks to him is a predator, thanks

#i’m so tired of yall treating streamers like they’re babies #HE’S AN ADULT #yall never get on ana’s case when she flirts with him and she’s 37 lmao #and you can quote me on that

**127 notes**

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** Playing with @BackNBlack tonight! Get ready!  twitch.tv/jackattack 

**Reaper Main @BackNBlack** jack offs watch me instead. im better  twitch.tv/backnblack_ow **RT: @jackattack** Playing with…

**mom friend @nAnaBoosted** unsubscribed from @jackattack so I can watch @BackNBlack instead **RT: @jackattack** Playing with…

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** Friendship with @nAnaBoosted canceled…

 

**Genji @GreenMachine** Grateful to play with @HanaSong and @lucio_ohs today…

**D.Va @HanaSong** @GreenMachine @lucio_ohs Lots of fun! Can’t wait to get the #DreamTeam together so we can take on @jackattack ;)

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @HanaSong @GreenMachine @lucio_ohs Soon...

 

**Lúcio** ♫ **@lucio_ohs** Oh, let’s drop the beat! #Rejuvenescencia is out on #iTunes! Show us some love! youtu.be/uu368uijd7736

**D.Va @HanaSong** @lucio_ohs #finally!!! ♥o♥ Here’s the song I’ve been teasing in my streams #DVArmy!!! #LotsOfLove

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** Play this at my funeral. **RT: @lucio_ohs** Let’s drop the...

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** Who’s going to #PAXEast this weekend?

**D.Va @HanaSong** @jackattack I am!

**REINHARDT @YOURSHIELD** @jackattack I WILL BE THERE!

**gayce** **@birbyatta** @jackattack i’m going Sunday! hopefully i’ll be able to find you and get a pic for @HeyoHero

**Reaper Main @BackNBlack** @jackattack west coast best coast

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack I don’t even live on the east coast so I’m not going to argue that.

**Hero @HeyoHero** @BackNBlack @jackattack #EastCoastBeastCoast

 

**gayce @birbyatta** I met @jackattack! #favstreamer #PAX2017  pic.twitter.com/4t5u97d3e 

**gayce @birbyatta** @HeyoHero

**Hero @HeyoHero** @birbyatta THIS ISN’T EVEN FAIR YOU WOULDN’T BE WATCHING HIM IF IT WASN’T FOR ME T_____T

**gayce @birbyatta** @HeyoHero HE’S SO MUCH PRETTIER IN PERSON I COULD BARELY SAY ANYTHING TO HIM

**gayce @birbyatta** @HeyoHero I GOT A VIDEO OF HIM SAYING HI TO YOU!

**Hero @HeyoHero** @birbyatta you da best

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @birbyatta Nice meeting you! Maybe next year, @HeyoHero!

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** I found @HanaSong but she’s crowded by people! :( #PAXEast2017 #NoAutographForJack  pic.twitter.com/e6y9i10ty 

 

**D.Va @HanaSong** I found @jackattack but now he’s crowded by people! ;( #PAXEast2017  pic.twitter.com/3w67gh9y5j 

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** Wow! @HanaSong got surrounded by a totally different crowd while waiting in the crowd to see me! #PAXEast2017  pic.twitter.com/7bg74d9ft0 

 

**D.Va @HanaSong** Okay some people totally cut ahead of me while I was waiting to meet @jackattack! #PAXEast2017  pic.twitter.com/45l9pt0sc2 

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** Here’s a picture of me and @HanaSong both stuck in totally separate crowds. #ThisIsGettingRidiculous #PAXEast2017  pic.twitter.com/34hk8d0st 

**Reaper Main @BackNBlack** @jackattack STOP

 

**D.Va @HanaSong** Here’s a picture of @lucio_ohs getting to see @jackattack before me!!!  >:( #PAXEast2017  pic.twitter.com/g9hc45y7j8 

 

**Lúcio** ♫ **@lucio_ohs** Here’s a picture of @jackattack and @HanaSong! Finally! #PAXEast2017  pic.twitter.com/p9ni5t7j1 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @lucio_ohs @HanaSong So awesome meeting both of you! Thanks for the pics! And the button!

**REINHARDT @YOURSHIELD** @jackattack @lucio_ohs @HanaSong WAIT I DID NOT GET TO TAKE ANY PICTURES WITH YOU ALL!

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** And that’s a wrap! My hand is going to fall off! #TooMuchSigning #PAXEast2017 #ThanksBoston

**Reaper Main @BackNBlack** @jackattack shouldnt have jerked off so much in the hotel

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack I mean, that would have been helpful advice 3 days ago...

 

**fuckyeahjackmorrison**  
“ _There’s always been my dad, for sure, so I think pro-gaming and competitions have always been an option for me. But I guess Jack’s sort of like a role model, too. I probably wouldn’t be streaming if I didn’t see him doing it first.” -Hana Song, when asked about her influences._ _[x]_

**born2handjive** **  
** She is literally so precious. We don’t deserve her.

#jack’s so young himself #this doesn’t surprise me #how many people is she going to inspire i wonder #Hana Song

**2,043 notes**

 

**Kotaku** **✔** **@Kotaku** 10 internet personalities you didn’t know were queer bit.ly/3Z8t5yr93

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** I mean, I’m bi, not gay, but this is still nice! **RT: @Kotaku** 10 internet perso…

**Reaper Main @BackNBlack** @jackattack they didnt include me :(

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack Be gayer.

 

**Jack Morrison @BackNBlack** @jackattack like this?

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack This is identity theft.

**Hero @HeyoHero** @jackattack @BackNBlack I love everything about this @birbyatta, this is us

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @HeyoHero @birbyatta IDENTITY THEFT.

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** There are like 57 Jack Morrisons in my mentions right now and honestly this is hell. #IdentityTheftIsACrime

**BackNBlack @BackNBlack** @jackattack sounds more like a wet dream

 

**BackNBlack @BackNBlack** now when i tell @jackattack to go fuck himself he actually has options

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack Why would I need to fuck myself when you seem to have a pretty good handle on it?

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack Uh.

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack As in screw me over.

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack In Overwatch. Where you fuck me over.

**BackNBlack @BackNBlack** @jackattack stop talking

 

**backinjack** **  
** can BackNBlack and jackattack stop flirting so much

**jackattackwastaken**  
No.

**backinjack**  
okay

**693 notes**

 

**BackNBlack @BackNBlack** why am i awake at this godforsaken hour

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack Isn’t it like...4pm in California?

**BackNBlack @BackNBlack** @jackattack god forsaken hour

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** And we’re live with @BackNBlack @nAnaBoosted @YOURSHIELD @Bjorn2BWild and @IllusiveLiao  twitch.tv/jackattack 

**BackNBlack @BackNBlack** @jackattack im so fucking tired

 

**pfennings** **  
** if jackattack and backnblack duo...are they called “black jack” or “jack black”

**pfennings** **  
** y’all jack just liked this post i’m crying

**255 notes**

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** hey @BackNBlack, next time we duo can we call ourselves “jack black”  pfennings.tumblr.com/post/57…

**BackNBlack @BackNBlack** @jackattack what the FUCK is wrong with you

**SAM @pfennings** @BackNBlack @jackattack I’M CRYING.

 

**Karli Reyes @abracafckyou** @BackNBlack makes every stream better!

**BackNBlack @BackNBlack** @abracafckyou  <3

 

**mc dusanic @mcdusanic** this whole time i’ve been reading @BackNBlack as “bacon black” i honest to god just thought he liked crispy bacon

**Bacon Black @BackNBlack** @mcdusanic crispy bacon is the only acceptable bacon

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack @mcdusanic You always struck me as more of a sausage kind of guy...

**Bacon Black @BackNBlack** @jackattack @mcdusanic :)

**mc dusanic @mcdusanic** @BackNBlack @jackattack you guys just killed my notifs for the afternoon. thanks.

 

**Briy @urethrapunisher** i’ll never be over the way @BackNBlack stumbled over my url. the man has said “fister sister” and “dick nibbler” without hesitation, but stumbles over this

**Bacon Black @BackNBlack** @urethrapunisher did i mention @jackattack made me wake up at a godforsaken hour for the stream

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** A sleep deprived @BackNBlack is the chattiest thing I’ve ever seen. #Adorable #YoureWelcome

**Bacon Black @BackNBlack** @jackattack :/

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** #JustMillenialThings: Spending your Sunday teaching your pappy how to use Discord. @BackNBlack

**Bacon Black @BackNBlack** @jackattack shut up and eat your avocado toast before i write another article about how youre killing department stores

 

(5:35 PM) **BackNBlack:** ive never used discord so bear with me  
(5:37 PM) **Jack:** It’s way better than Skype, trust me.  
(5:37 PM) **Jack:** I have a server for my subs and it’s so easy to manage.  
(5:39 PM) **BackNBlack:** ok  
(5:40 PM) **BackNBlack:** what was wrong with dms tho  
(5:41 PM) **Jack:** Nothing? Discord has a voice chat.  
(5:42 PM) **Jack:** Plus we can group chat here without our phones blowing up.  
(5:42 PM) **Jack:** Like with Ana and Rein and everyone.  
(5:43 PM) **BackNBlack:** makes sense

 

**BuzzFeed** **✔ @BuzzFeed** Which Twitch streamer are you?  bzfd.it/g67v9wah

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** Apparently I’m @BackNBlack! **RT: @BuzzFeed** Which Twitch streamer a…

**Bacon Black @BackNBlack** @jackattack im not a result in this quiz wtf

**Bacon Black @BackNBlack** @jackattack oh look at that i am a result in this quiz…

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack WHY WOULD I LIE?

**Bacon Black @BackNBlack** @jackattack interesting so which questions did you lie on or do you genuinely enjoy the smooth tunes of santana

**Bacon Black @BackNBlack** @jackattack because every time ive been in your streams you fucking play carly rae jepsen

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack Call Me Maybe is an anthem and I will not be shamed for having taste.

 

**jackattackwastaken**  
_Anonymous asked: i really love your streams esp when you play with backnblack_

Thanks! He’s really fun to play with. :)

**407 notes**

 

**anaismymom**  
Not so friendly reminder that Jack doesn’t need to “prove” he’s bi and you need to stop asking him his dating history.

#it’s 3 days before pride month and this is what you people choose to do #jackattack #i’m so tired of this #can we just have 1 queer gamer to look up to

**748 notes**

 

(11:11 AM) **Jack:** 11:11! Make a wish!  
(11:11 AM) **BackNBlack:** i wish youd stop fuckin doing that  
(11:12 AM) **BackNBlack:** because it’s only 8:11 here  
(11:13 AM) **Jack:** :(

(2:11 PM) **Jack:** 11:11! Make a wish in California!  
(2:12 PM) **BackNBlack:** …  
(2:15 PM) **Ana:** I wish we could know Black’s real name  
(2:16 PM) **BackNBlack:** …………….

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** Happy Pride everyone! How about we celebrate with No Limits Tracer lobbies! #CheersLove #TheCavalrysQueer  twitch.tv/jackattack 

**Bacon Black @BackNBlack** @jackattack would rather a lobby full of reapers #allthatleather

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack Dude...get on Overwatch we’re making a custom lobby after this…

**Hero @HeyoHero** @jackattack @BackNBlack Hey @birbyatta! Wake up so we can play this game mode.

 

**BJORNTOWN @Bjorn2BWild** Blizzard is going to ban @jackattack and @BackNBlack for inappropriate use of the push-up emote and sleep darts

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @Bjorn2BWild @BackNBlack WORTH IT!

 

(5:57 PM) **Ana:** GUYS HOLY SHIT  
(5:57 PM) **Ana:** GUESS WHO I RAN INTO AT THE GROCERY STORE  
(5:58 PM) **Ana:** FUCKING  
(5:58 PM) **Ana:** ME AND BLACK LIVE IN THE SAME CITY  
(5:59 PM) **Ana:** WE SHOP AT THE SAME PLACE

 

**mom friend @nAnaBoosted** IT’S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL. @BackNBlack

**Bacon Black @BackNBlack** @nAnaBoosted this is so fucking wild

 

(6:03 PM) **Jack:** WHAT THE FUCK  
(6:03 PM) **Jack:** IS HE HOT  
(6:05 PM) **BackNBlack:** thats seriously the first thing you wanna know  
(6:06 PM) **Ana:** That’s privileged information. :)  
(6:07 PM) **Jack:** FUCK YOU  
(6:14 PM) **REIN:** WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** I hate my friends.

 

(6:34 PM) **Jack:** Wait. How’d you know it was him?  
(6:36 PM) **Ana:** he actually said hi to me  
(6:36 PM) **Ana:** I wasn’t expecting it at all  
(6:38 PM) **Ana:** I’ve been telling you to move to Cali for how long now?  
(6:43 PM) **BackNBlack:** you owe me a blowjob still  
(6:45 PM) **Jack:** I mean y’all could come to Indiana…  
(6:46 PM) **Ana:** is there anything besides corn in Indiana?  
(6:47 PM) **BackNBlack:** the fucks in indiana  
(6:47 PM) **Jack:** ME.  
(6:48 PM) **Jack:** I’M IN INDIANA.  
(6:48 PM) **Jack:** FUCK ALL Y’ALL.  
(6:51 PM) **Torb:** On that note…

 

**mom friend @nAnaBoosted** here’s a pic of me and @BackNBlack!!!  pic.twitter.com/tg82vb2n 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @nAnaBoosted I like the part where his face is the skull emoji. #NoFaceReveal

**Bacon Black @BackNBlack** @jackattack @nAnaBoosted no thats my real face im the star in the new emoji movie

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack Tell me something I don’t know though.

**Bacon Black @BackNBlack** @jackattack im not 60 years old

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack Disappointing. Was hoping for a sugar daddy.

**Bacon Black @BackNBlack** @jackattack babe

 

**daddy76**  
_Anonymous asked: are jackattack and backnblack dating?_

not that i’m aware of! they’re still the twitch power couple in my heart though

#daddy asks #just a couple a guys bein dudes

**47 notes**

 

**Hero @HeyoHero** @jackattack Were you a Power Rangers kid or a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles kid?

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @HeyoHero whynotboth.gif

**Hero @HeyoHero** @jackattack I KNEW YOU WERE MY FAVORITE FOR A REASON.

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** No wait...y’all would appreciate this. Here’s me dressed as the Blue Ranger for Halloween like three years ago.  pic.twitter.com/rh52wah89 

**Hero @HeyoHero** @jackattack Thanks for the new lock screen photo

**Grayson @ Zines @ghostyjpg** @jackattack #BLESSED

**BackNBlack @BackNBlack** @jackattack not the red ranger?

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack No way! I look more like Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger anyways. Plus Red gets replaced #Awkward

**BackNBlack @BackNBlack** @jackattack wouldnt know. didnt watch it

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack DIDN’T WATCH

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack DIDN’T WATCH MIGHTY MORPH

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack DIDN’T WATCH MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS?

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack WHO ARE YOU?

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** HE HASN’T WATCHED MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** Legally, can I stream a movie that was filmed in the 90s if it’s for a good cause...educational purposes even...

**gayce @birbyatta** @jackattack just use rabb.it!

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** We’re fixing this right now. @BackNBlack

**BackNBlack @BackNBlack** @jackattack holy shit dude

 

**BackNBlack @BackNBlack** this movie is so cheesy

**BackNBlack @BackNBlack** @BackNBlack jack is pausing every 5 minutes so he can give me a power rangers history lesson

**BackNBlack @BackNBlack** @BackNBlack the fuck kinda name is rita repulsa

**BackNBlack @BackNBlack** @BackNBlack “it was the 90s” okay jack

**BackNBlack @BackNBlack** @BackNBlack movie wasnt too bad...guess ill watch that new one after all…

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack It’s a date. :D

**BackNBlack @BackNBlack** @jackattack i refuse to watch the bay turtles tho

**Genji @GreenMachine** @BackNBlack @jackattack Please watch TMNT II from the 90s…the 2016 one is also good…

**BackNBlack @BackNBlack** @GreenMachine im sensing the sequels are better than the originals. ill trust you on them over jack hes clearly clouded by nostalgia

**Genji @GreenMachine** @BackNBlack TMNT II has the Vanilla Ice Ninja Turtle Rap…

**BackNBlack @BackNBlack** @GreenMachine this sounds amazing

**Hero @HeyoHero** @BackNBlack @GreenMachine @jackattack This is a historic day.

 

**BackNBlack @BackNBlack** i didnt watch power rangers when i was a kid because i only got like 3 channels not because i was too old #CyberChaseLife

**BackNBlack @BackNBlack** @BackNBlack im 24

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack SIGH

 

**owohero**  
It’s so cute how jack and backnblack are doing almost everything together now

#i love it #jackattack #backnblack

**928 notes**

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** Great news everyone! I’ve been working with @Fanfiber on some exclusive jackattack merchandise! **RT: @Fanfiber** The jackattack long sl…

**BackNBlack @BackNBlack** @jackattack do you accept dickpics as payment

 

**Brian @b0ldlyg0** why’s @BackNBlack keep carrying @jackattack. he’s plat at best lmao

**Reaper Main @BackNBlack** @b0ldlyg0 @jackattack good for leg day

 

Jack (00:23): So what’s my name in your phone?  
(00:25): its just “Jack”  
Jack (00:26): Oh. Boring :/  
(00:26): ???  
Jack (00:28): No, I just mean,  
Jack (00:28): Like I don’t know your real name,  
Jack (00:28): So I had to do a nickname.  
(00:29): i have a nickname?  
Jack (00:30): “Potential Sugar Daddy #6”  
Jack (00:34): Where’d you go?  
Jack (00:36): Did you die?  
Jack (00:37): Write me into your will!  
(00:38): FUCK  
(00:38) im alive holy shit  
(00:38) thats so fucking funny  
(00:39) im not telling you my real name  
Jack (00:39): PLEASE  
(00:40): no way  
(00:40): keep calling me daddy

 

**Grayson @ Zines @ghostyjpg** DID YALL HEAR JACK CALL BACKNBLACK “DADDY” OUT LOUD HOLY SHIT MY LIFE IS COMPLETE

**sombra main @v3rtig0ne** @ghostyjpg I literally cannot deal with this right now...that audio clip might be my new ringtone…

**Grayson @ Zines @ghostyjpg** @v3rtig0ne HE FAV’D MY TWEET WHAT DO I DO?

 

(7:43): my real name is Gabe  
Jack (7:45): <3

 

**fuckyeahjackmorrison** **  
** _“Time to establish sniper dominance,” -Jack, right before getting_ ~~_headshot_~~ _obliterated by the enemy Widowmaker_ _[x]_

**jackattackwastaken** **  
** I don’t wanna talk about it.

**backinjack**  
you forgot the best part where gabe t-bagged him and got headshot right after

#i was present for this stream #it was the funniest part of the night #no domination for jack

**2,478 notes**

 

**honey @asteriskdot** no puedo creer que jugué overwatch con @BackNBlack  & @jackattack! ni siquiera sabía que él hablaba español.  pic.twitter.com/45tyu82g 

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @asteriskdot me gusto jugar contigo  <3

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack @asteriskdot I tried...I tried so hard...

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack stop cheating and using bing to translate

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack I’M FROM INDIANA WHAT DO YOU WANT #ITOOKGERMANINHIGHSCHOOL

 

**fuckyeahjackmorrison** **  
** _“Wait, did you just call me ‘Gabe’ or ‘babe’?”_ _  
_ _“I don’t wanna talk about it.”_ _[x]_

#jack your crush is showing #Jack Morrison #jackattack #you can pinpoint the exact moment he realizes he said the wrong thing

**3,502 notes**

 

**BackNBlack @BackNBlack** i regret giving @jackattack my number  pic.twitter.com/6ju8wna76 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack I shared this in confidence…

**BackNBlack @BackNBlack** @jackattack now everyone knows you make 2am dennys runs

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** Just got my first official jackattack shirt from @Fanfiber! Don’t forget to buy yours at  jackattack.fanfiber.com 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @jackattack Take pics and tag me in them! :D

**REINHARDT @YOURSHIELD** @jackattack I NEED A 3X

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @YOURSHIELD Get a medium and bring back the crop top, Rein.

 

**gaycecowboy**  
Is it possible to be sexually attracted to a voice?

**jackattackwastaken**  
Yes.

**25,984 notes**

 

**wadewilsonparker**  
the fact that gabe’s started sharing more about himself and interacting with his fans bc of jack warms my heart

#thanks jack

**839 notes**

 

**BJORNTOWN @Bjorn2BWild** Hey @jackattack and @BackNBlack fans: this is the shit I have to wake up to in the morning #GetARoom  pic.twitter.com/48hg7u890d 

**Hero @HeyoHero** @Bjorn2BWild @jackattack @BackNBlack This is basically sexting but with memes.

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @HeyoHero @Bjorn2BWild @BackNBlack Is there another way to sext? #YouMemeSoMuchToMe

**BJORNTOWN @Bjorn2BWild** @jackattack You know there’s this handy feature where you can remove people from the conversation, right?

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @Bjorn2BWild @jackattack the only way i can get off is if youre there torb #dealbreaker #sorryjack

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack Completely normal sex: memes…energy drink sponsorship... @Bjorn2BWild is there…

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @Bjorn2BWild @jackattack this is why i love you

 

**BJORNTOWN @Bjorn2BWild** Looking for a new group to play Overwatch with!

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @Bjorn2BWild you cant leave my dick is still hard

 

Jack (02:45): So like. There’s a lot of Gabes that live in LA.  
(02:48): ok?  
Jack (02:50): It’s like. Impossible to find you on Facebook.  
(02:52): which you need because…?  
Jack (02:53): Morbid curiosity.  
(02:54): creepy  
(02:55): my last name is reyes  
(02:56): if thats what youre getting at  
Jack (02:56): :D  
Jack (03:04): That didn’t help at all.  
(03:05): :)  
(03:07): im like a ghost  
Jack (03:20): Because you’re dead sexy?  
(03:21): it took you 13 minutes to come up with that?  
Jack (03:22): I got too nervous to send it.  
(03:24): thats actually kind of adorable  
Jack (03:26): But seriously.  
Jack (03:26): You aren’t even friends with Ana on Facebook.  
(03:30): i dont have one  
Jack (03:31): So no online proof that you were an embarrassing teenager?  
(03:34): not online...

 

**fuckyeahjackmorrison**  
_“Holy shit-I love you. You saved my life.”_ _[x]_

**anaismymom**  
REMEMBER THAT TIME JACK TRIED TO PLAY SUPPORT AND GABE SAVED HIM FROM A ROADHOG BC THAT’S TRUE LOVE

#LOVE THEM SO MUCH #THIS INTERACTION SAVED MY LIFE #jack understands how easy it is for support mains to fall in love

**4,598 notes**

 

**Gabe @BackNBlack** if you were wondering what its like having jacks number, its literally just having a perpetual unread 20 messages

**Ana @nAnaBoosted** @BackNBlack funny...he doesn’t text me that much...

 

**fuckyeahjackmorrison** **  
** _Jack getting totally smashed in_ _Highlights #50_

**kyuubimonster**  
can we talk about how he tried to take a drink every time he said “gabe” and promptly realized his mistake

#his viewers tried to give him alcohol poisoning #he looks good taking shots tho

**1,390 notes**

 

**Gabe @BackNBlack** hey uh @jackattack, i think the shirt came in too small...i want a refund...  pic.twitter.com/48jus9pl3 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack Thanks for the titpic, bro. #StillNoFaceReveal

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack how do u stand wearing shirts this tight? i feel like i need to invest in nipple pasties

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack I mean…

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack Do you really? #FreeTheNipple

 

**mom friend @nAnaBoosted** repping our 2nd fav streamer! @jackattack #MommyDaughter  pic.twitter.com/84wud7t54i 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @nAnaBoosted 2nd favorite?!

**mom friend @nAnaBoosted** @jackattack :P

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack @nAnaBoosted :)

**тѕυĸυyoмι | ɢʀᴀᴠ @paragov__** @nAnaBoosted This is so precious! ToT

 

**Hero @HeyoHero** My wife @birbyatta got me the @jackattack shirt I wanted! When is @BackNBlack getting a shirt so we can match? :/a

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @HeyoHero sooner than you think

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @HeyoHero i dont know why i said that i dont have any plans to make any

 

**mom friend @nAnaBoosted** did you guys know @BackNBlack can sing and play guitar? (audio only!)  pic.twitter.com/gh67cc9y01 

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @nAnaBoosted DELETE THIS

**mom friend @nAnaBoosted** @BackNBlack but you sound so good! let me show you off!

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @nAnaBoosted ANA

**gayce @birbyatta** @nAnaBoosted @HeyoHero LISTEN,,,

**Grayson @ Zines @ghostyjpg** @nAnaBoosted holy shit he sounds so good

**тѕυĸυyoмι | ɢʀᴀᴠ @paragov__** @nAnaBoosted Please tell me you have more sound bytes because this is not enough.

**Hero @HeyoHero** @nAnaBoosted @birbyatta Look at this

**Hero @HeyoHero** @nAnaBoosted @birbyatta OH YOU ALREADY SAW IT

**#1 Dad @edgelorddad** @nAnaBoosted @BackNBlack this is so fucking good

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** #Sploosh

 

**fuckyeahbacknblack** **  
** _isolated audio from_ _Highlights #63_

**owohero**  
why does he make so many sex noises i hate him

#audio #please wear headphones #backnblack #jk i love him

**2,387 notes**

 

**Monster Energy** **✔ @MonsterEnergy** Now proud sponsors of @BackNBlack!

**Gabe @BackNBlack** hey @jackattack did you know about the cool refreshing taste of Monster Energy™ **RT: @MonsterEnergy** Now proud sponsors…

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack I may have heard something about it. :)

 

(03:02): Entertain me.  
Gabe (03:14): aint it like 3am over there?  
Gabe (03:14): why are you still awake?  
(03:17): Because this is when you’re usually awake.  
Gabe (03:18): oh  
(03:21): Was that weird?  
(03:21): It seems like that was weird.  
(03:22): Sorry if that was weird.  
Gabe (03:23): it wasnt weird  
Gabe (03:24): but you should probably go to sleep  
(03:26): Probably.  
(03:28): I have to be up in like 5 hours.  
Gabe (03:29): then you should definitely go to sleep  
(03:34): I can’t.  
Gabe (03:38): ever hear of mystery science theater 3000?  
(03:39): Nope.  
Gabe (03:40): itll put you right to sleep  
Gabe (04:54): told you  
Gabe (04:54): <3

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** I wanted it to be a surprise. Guess who just spent all day traveling for #SDCC2017 #jetlagged  pic.twitter.com/fh79rb098a 

**#1 Dad @edgelorddad** @jackattack PLEASE TELL ME YOU’LL BE DOING AUTOGRAPHS

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @edgelorddad Find me! I’m here for the whole thing. #ButFirstANap

 

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** Also @BackNBlack has boring taste in movies.

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack dont shittalk mystery science theater 3000 ever again

**Jack Morrison @jackattack** @BackNBlack B o r i n g.

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack put you to sleep didnt it?

 

**wadewilsonparker**  
holy shit gabe and jack are only 3 hours apart

#jackattack #backnblack

**305 notes**

 

It’s 10:48 PM when Jack cracks open his eyes in a room he doesn’t recognize. Everything is somewhere between eggshell and white save for the tasteful black lacquer of the matching, contemporary furniture. The smell of detergent fills his nose, nothing like the lavender scented stuff he uses on his bedding back at home, and that’s what reminds him that he’s not even in Indiana anymore.

Jack is in San Diego for his first ever Comic Con. It feels like some kind of rite of passage just being in California the day before, like he can officially count himself among the nerds and geeks of the world - as cringey as that sounds. He’s been to plenty of conventions and meetups, especially in the past two years, but this is like _the_ convention, the king of all conventions.

There’s a very impressive, still damp drool stain on the duvet when Jack hoists himself into a sitting position. His cheek is uncomfortably wet and his neck is stiff, but he’s more concerned with the blue converse still on his feet. They’re not going to smell pleasant when he toes them off after...seventeen hours. He’s going to need some baking soda to get rid of the smell…

At least he had the foresight to wear sweats while traveling so he doesn’t have any angry red marks on his hips from sleeping in jeans.

Out of habit, Jack grabs his phone and starts fiddling with social media. He likes a few replies on his selfie and checks YouTube for comments on his latest highlight video before making his way to his text messages.

The smile that breaks across Jack’s face is an involuntary reaction to the heart last sent by Gabe. It’s not unlike him to use emojis, but hearts are usually more in the sarcastic usage level than endearing tone when it comes to Gabe. This one doesn’t seem very sarcastic.

It’d be fine to text back now, right? He texts Gabe around this time often enough that it wouldn’t be weird, only this time Gabe wouldn’t be able to chastise him for being up past his bedtime since it’s not even midnight in this time zone.

Jack bites his bottom lip between his teeth, fingers hovering over the keyboard. Should he just say ‘hey’ or maybe he should turn on the charm and go with a flirty pet name? _Hey, baby?_ Nope. Not baby. That’s totally weird. He’s never called Gabe baby before, and he’s not going to start now.

Maybe he should send him a tweet instead, but then seems almost too public and the tweet will probably get buried in notifications anyways. Discord is also an option...that’s a little more subtle and he could use the group as a bit of a buffer so it doesn’t look like he’s trying too hard to get just Gabe’s attention even though that’s who he wants to talk to.

He’s overthinking this.

It’s just a text message.

To a guy that Jack could literally see in a matter of hours if he wanted to.

Fuck it.

(11:17): You still up?  
Gabe (11:24): yup  
Gabe (11:24): saw you were in cali. how you liking it?  
(11:25): So far I’ve only seen my hotel room.  
(11:26): Ask me again tomorrow.  
Gabe (11:28): when youve seen the convention center?  
Gabe (11:28): i dont think that qualifies as cali either  
(11:29): Hey, there’s a stretch of road I have to walk.  
Gabe (11:30): lmao  
Gabe (11:31): you gonna vlog for your channel?  
(11:32): I wasn’t planning on it.  
(11:32): Figured I’d just enjoy my first Comic Con.  
Gabe (11:33): aw youre a virgin  
(11:34): Shut up.  
Gabe (11:53): if you dont sleep youre gonna be exhausted for sdcc  
Gabe (11:53): i could pull up another episode of mystery science theater 3000 if you need help falling asleep again :)  
(11:55): I’m yawning just thinking about it. How do you find that entertaining?  
Gabe (00:00): haha i used to watch it with my dad  
Gabe (00:01): he liked delayed and dry humor  
Gabe (00:01): and i guess it rubbed off on me  
Gabe (00:02): i didnt think youd enjoy it thats why i suggested it  
Gabe (00:03): since the goal was to get you to sleep  
(00:08): Oh.  
Gabe (00:11): i liked watching it with you  
Gabe (00:11): even if youre a shitty audience member  
Gabe (00:12): im talking too much  
Gabe (00:12): sleep deprived  
Gabe (00:13): we should both sleep

Jack politely tosses his phone aside, though he’s far too giddy and energized to think about sleeping now. He grabs the remote and flips on the television, only to give up after snickering at the late night adult titles available for purchase.

His mouth still feels weird, so he rolls off the bed and into the bathroom to brush his teeth and drink some water directly from the faucet. He could take a shower now so he doesn’t have to worry about it in the morning, but then his hair will get fluffy and unmanageable if he does manage to fall asleep, and he doesn’t want to start the convention off with a bad hair day.

He’s still mulling over the shower idea when his phone buzzes.

Gabe (00:46): last chance for an episode of mst3k  
(00:49): Maybe I could suffer through it.  
(00:49): Since you like watching it with me and all...  
Gabe (00:51): i knew youd warm up to it :)  
Gabe (01:34): how dare you fall asleep so fast on me

 

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** It’s time. #SDCC2017  pic.twitter.com/76tyg9bn34 

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack did you get rose gold sunglasses specifically for sdcc

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** @BackNBlack Admittedly, I forgot my pair at home and had to buy new ones in the hotel gift shop...

 

Ana (06:47): drove into San Diego last night  
Ana (06:48): we can meet up at the con or walk together  
(7:53): Whichever! The first panel I want to go to is at 10 I think.  
Ana (7:58): I’m going to take Fareeha for pretzels  
Ana (7:59): meet you inside the con Jack!

 

Waiting in line for baggage check isn’t too bad, though the sun is already feeling too warm and he’s wishing he was smart like Ana and stopped for breakfast before coming to the convention center. He openly gapes at the cosplayers going through the weapons check line to the right, recognizes a few of the characters, or at least the ones with giant props, from his time at PAX East - though the Halo cosplayers in full spartan armor have to be his favorite. He makes a mental note to chase them down for a picture during the weekend.

(8:48): I’m in.  
(8:48): The con that is. Waiting for you by the first lanyard station.  
Ana (9:02): we’re getting through baggage check now :)

It’s nerve-wracking waiting for his friend. A small part of him says she won’t recognize him, but it’s immediately drowned out by a tiny voice yelling his name and a set of tiny arms winding around his waist. He almost stumbles, but manages to brace himself against a pillar before he actually trips over his own feet.

“Now that’s a good picture,” says a familiar voice, one Jack’s only ever heard through his headphones. He can’t help but smile.

“Ana!” he says automatically as she snaps another a picture. “So that makes you Fareeha, right?”

Fareeha smiles at him and steps back to pull at the hem of her shirt. “My second favorite streamer!” she explains, giggling when Jack’s jaw drops. “Like that, Mom?”

“The look on his face was priceless. Good job!” She ruffles her daughter’s dark hair, gold beads adorning the braids framing Fareeha’s face clinking against one another, before pulling Jack into a one-armed hug. “It’s nice to finally meet you! You’re taller than I thought you’d be.” She pulls away and looks Jack up and down. “And skinnier! Do they not have food in Indiana?”

“Okay, _Mom,”_ Jack snorts.

“Lucky for you, I bought an extra pretzel,” Ana continues, pulling a paper wrapping out of her purse. “I have a thing of cheese sauce if you want it, too.”

Jack’s stomach gives a timely rumble. “We should line up for DC?” he asks, grabbing at the food offered to him. “The lineup has gotta be starting.”

They chat the whole walk over, watch Fareeha zigzag through the crowd and point out the characters she knows, Ana snapping pictures every time she turns around. He himself gets excited when he sees a person in a jackattack shirt. He’s almost too nervous to say something, but then the girl wearing it spots him and waves him over for a picture.

 

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** DC Collectibles panel was LIT. Time to get in line for Power Rangers! #ShutUpAndTakeMyMoney #SDCC2017

 

“Why are we spending so much time in lines,” Fareeha complains, leaning heavily against her mother.

“Y’all can go do other stuff. I’m sure I’ll survive,” Jack offers, but Ana shakes her head.

“We’re learning patience.” Fareeha makes a sound of displeasure. “It’s going to be a long weekend and I already promised Fareeha we can finish out the day with night swimming if she behaves.”

“Night swimming?”

“The hotel has a pool.”

He gets recognized again by someone dressed as the Pink Ranger, and he can’t not take a picture with her and the Yellow Ranger accompanying her. “This is awesome, can I get a pic with y’all for Twitter?”

Ana grabs at his phone. “I’ll take it. Smile!”

They keep talking, mostly about how Jack has the pair rewatching the Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers series and chatting about favorite scenes. He gets so wrapped up in the conversation that he forgets he’s in line with Ana and Fareeha. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Ana get on her toes and wave at someone. She taps his shoulder, but she changes her mind before he finishes his sentence to turn around.

“Sorry, thought I saw someone,” she says before jutting out her bottom lip and crossing her arms. She doesn’t say anything when Jack raises his eyebrows. “We need to get a picture together for twitter,” Ana smiles. “I forgot to get one of the three of us.” She leans down to get Fareeha in frame.

“Oh, sure!” Jack says, following suit.

 

**mom @ SDCC @nAnaBoosted** wish @BackNBlack was here to complete the trio! @jackattack #SDCC2017  pic.twitter.com/49gup9wd28 

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** @nAnaBoosted @BackNBlack At least we have Fareeha!

 

“Oh-that actually reminds me,” Jack says, “how the hell is it even fair that you met Gabe before me?! And why didn’t you drag him here with you?”

Ana shrugs. “Gabe’s a paradox wrapped in an enigma. I don’t think he ever leaves his house.”

“Except to play guitar,” Jack points out. A Guardian announces that they’re moving the line into the hall, and Jack follows the crowd as they shuffle forward. “I bet he sounds really good in person.” He flinches away from the elbow to the ribs. “What? I’m just saying!”

“You’re so cute.”

“I’m not trying to be.”

“If you’d said you were coming to Comic Con, I would have been better prepared,” Ana sighs.

Jack shrugs. “I didn’t wanna impose or depend on y’all to figure stuff out for my first.”

 

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** Wellp. Time to throw out everything in my game room to make way for Power Rangers statues. #SDCC #KidWithAdultMoney

 

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** If anyone’s at SDCC, I’ll be wandering the Exhibit Hall with @nAnaBoosted for a while! #SDCC2017  pic.twitter.com/pko96fg537 

 

**mom @ SDCC @nAnaboosted** @BackNBlack  >:/

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @nAnaBoosted stop

 

**doomfisted** **  
** Why didn’t Gabe go to SDCC??? I’m so upset.

#like i get why rein and torb didn’t go but gabe lives in cali #they could have met

**145 notes**

 

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** I found someone (@mel_o_drama) with a fanmade @BackNBlack shirt! #SDCC2017 #AMAZING

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack why are you making such a stupid face

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** @BackNBlack Compliment the shirt, asshole!

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack @mel_o_drama whyd you let jack make such a stupid face next to such a cool shirt

 

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** LOOK AT THIS GIANT PACHIMARI #IMUSTHAVEIT  pic.twitter.com/78tye026dn 

**Genji @GreenMachine** @jackattack I have dibs…

 

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** MY PHONE’S ALREADY AT 25% I’VE BEEN TAKING SO MANY PICTURES FUCK

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack dont fucking curse on twitter youll get shadowbanned

 

**Hero @HeyoHero** Jack is literally surrounded by hot, sweaty nerds in California, and you can still see his nipples through his shirt  pic.twitter.com/45uhk891po 

**gayce @birbyatta** @HeyoHero i’m convinced they have a mind of their own

 

**owohero** **  
** sdcc or as i’m lovingly calling it: gratuitous pics of jack’s nipples

#jack needs a training bra #but not really #jackattack

**965 notes**

 

**mom @ SDCC @nAnaBoosted** night swimming with Fareeha and @jackattack  pic.twitter.com/56uhj896dc 

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** @nAnaBoosted I love how she was dead on her feet after dinner, but woke right up after you said “pool.” I miss being a kid.

 

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** My nipples are a normal color of pink, thank you very much. #StopTalkingAboutMyNipples #ThisIsCyberBullying

 

**gayce @birbyatta** i don’t think @HeyoHero is going to make it now that she finally has a shirtless pic of jack

**Hero @HeyoHero** @birbyatta HE HAS A SIX PACK. A SIX PACK.

 

**BJORNTOWN @Bjorn2BWild** I also have a six pack @jackattack  pic.twitter.com/er927sng73n 

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** @Bjorn2BWild I mean clearly yours is better. You can drink that six pack.

 

(10:47): Holy shit I’m exhausted.  
Gabe (10:54): have a good time?  
(10:55): Definitely.  
(10:58): Wish you were here though.  
Gabe (11:09): you almost sound like you like me  
(11:10): I do like you.

 

**#1 Dad @edgelorddad** thank god I found @jackattack!!! #SDCC17  pic.twitter.com/56hgk210pe 

**Hero @HeyoHero** @edgelorddad God I’m so jealous...he looks so damn good…

**gayce @birbyatta** @edgelorddad i love how he has a slowly growing collection of pins on his lanyard...they’re all so cute…

 

**Jack @ SDCC** **@jackattack** THERE’S TOO MUCH I WANNA DO. #SDCC2017

 

**Jack @ SDCC** **@jackattack** I’ve been gifted art??? I’m going to frame this as soon as I get home. Thanks @pfaerieart!  pic.twitter.com/tk72wbf9lk06

 

**Genji @GreenMachine** Going head-to-head with @jackattack... #SDCC17 #SDTekken

**тѕυĸυyoмι | ɢʀᴀᴠ @paragov__** @GreenMachine I didn’t even realize you were at SDCC! Hope you’re having fun!

 

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** HE’S LITERALLY DRESSED LIKE A SENTAI THO @GreenMachine #SDCC2017 IT HAS LED #ILOSTTEKKEN  pic.twitter.com/eu754nh12 

**Hero @HeyoHero** @jackattack @GreenMachine Holy shit this is the most amazing cosplay I’ve ever seen

**D.Va @HanaSong** @jackattack @GreenMachine ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥!!!

**Genji @GreenMachine** @jackattack @HeyoHero @HanaSong You’re too kind… ///

 

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** I know my way around a sword. ‘,:) #SDCC2017 #IWantIt #TheDragonBecomesMe  pic.twitter.com/kjd6452uto9 

**BJORNTOWN @Bjorn2BWild** @jackattack Just once could you not make something a double entendre. Just one time.

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** @Bjorn2BWild I’ll try, but it’s just so hard...

**BJORNTOWN @Bjorn2BWild** @jackattack :/

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @Bjorn2BWild @jackattack torbjorns uncomfortable finally we can bang

 

**mom @ SDCC @nAnaBoosted** Jack was outside for one hour for lunch and got sunburned @jackattack #SDCC2017  pic.twitter.com/8rtn745bhn 

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** @nAnaBoosted The California sun is too much for me…Katy Perry lied...

 

Ana (11:03): Jack won’t shut up about you  
Ana (11:04): you really should meet him  
(11:15): theres only 2 days left of the con  
(11:17): if i do it now hell think i avoided him  
Ana (11:18): I mean  
Ana (11:18): you have been avoiding him  
Ana (11:19): Jack’s not going to read into it like that  
(11:21): ugh  
(11:24): i just dont want him to be like  
(11:26): disappointed or something  
Ana (11:30): disappointed?  
Ana (11:31): Gabriel  
Ana (11:31): have you seen how much he gushes about you?  
Ana (11:32): he’ll be more disappointed he didn’t get to meet you

 

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** I MET MASTER CHIEF AND HE LET ME WEAR THE HELMET. #SDCC2017 #LIFECOMPLETE  pic.twitter.com/837uhgk90ic

 

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** Today’s a heavy panel day. Sorry if I don’t have time to talk! #SDCC2017

 

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** REAL LIFE DOGMEAT. #SDCC2017  pic.twitter.com/pal90vb632 

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** @jackattack Why is this my most popular #SDCC2017 tweet?

**Hero @HeyoHero** @jackattack You know why...

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** @HeyoHero Yea… #same

 

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** Somehow an impromptu fan meetup at Starbucks? #SDCC2017  pic.twitter.com/829hksy36o 

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** @jackattack Aaand I think we’ve crowded that for long enough! Thanks for stopping by! :)

 

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** Last day of #SDCC2017 :(

 

Jack purposely saved his Exhibit Hall purchases for Sunday. While some of the things he wanted are sold out, he feels like that’s actually saving him some money - money that’s going to some figures when they’re available for pre-order, but hey.

He ends up with three new t-shirts, a Ganymede plushie, and a few Soldier 76 prints from the Artist Alley before he circles back around to the Shout! Factory Booth.

So maybe Jack at least researched Mystery Science Theater 3000 to see if they had anything at Comic Con, and much to his surprise, they actually do. While he didn’t feel right taking a spot for a signing with Felicia Day earlier in the con, he’s absolutely capable of getting Gabe a t-shirt.

That wouldn’t be weird, right?

He has to ask the booth attendant to point out the merch he wants, and he ends up getting a yellow shirt that he thinks Gabe will like. Maybe he should get another one - just in case yellow isn’t his color, but Jack thinks Gabe could pull it off. Though, with the amount of black he wears, maybe he’d end up looking more like a bumblebee...

When a voice he’s been hoping to hear all weekend says, “and here I thought you _hated_ MTS3K,” Jack ignores it, assuming his mind is just playing tricks on him. “You know I wear a size bigger than that usually, right?”

It feels like a scene right out of a movie, but not one out of _Casablanca_ where the guy stops the girl before she gets on the plane, more like the scene in _Power Rangers_ where the train smashes into the car and you’re pretty sure the credits are just about to roll with a PSA against doing dumb shit like driving a minivan through an off-limits quarry and fuck can he stop thinking about Power Rangers and focus on the fact that he’s 98% sure that Gabe - _his Gabe -_ is standing in front of him, smirk and posture a mix of cocky and relaxed.

Jack has spent months fantasizing about meeting Gabe, everything from bumping into him like Ana did to something akin to a date. And yeah, maybe meeting him at SDCC despite thinking Gabe didn’t even have pass, was among those fantasies too. He rehearsed a greeting, a casual, one-armed hug and a cool _“fancy meeting you here”_ as he amps the charm up to a hundred.

What comes out of mouth instead is, “what the actual fuck?” His eyes flit down to Gabriel’s weekend pass and promptly adds, “we’ve been in the same building for four days and you wait until _now_ to talk to me?” Gracelessly, he flings his arms around his neck, though Gabriel is built like a fucking tank and doesn’t even budge when Jack leans against him. When Gabriel squeezes him back, Jack continues to babble.  “We could have spent so much time together! We could have gone to panels or gotten lunch or I could have invited you back to my hotel room?”

Gabe snorts at that, and Jack realizes the implications. He mostly meant to chill, but it could have led to the more stereotypical hotel room activities and Jack wouldn’t complain. “You wouldn’t have needed to book a hotel if you’d told me you were coming to Cali.” His voice sounds so much better in person, smoother somehow.

“I thought you lived in LA?”

“I do. I meant I would’ve taken care of the hotel for you since you’re definitely overpaying for a room you’re barely using.” Gabe pulls away much to Jack’s displeasure, though now he gets the chance to actually look at him, which is a fair trade.

He looks different than Jack imagined, but not in a bad way. They’re the same height, but Gabe is broader and fills out his worn-out black hoodie well. He’s wearing a punisher beanie adorned with pins he’s no doubt collected at the con, everything ranging from Pokémon to Diablo, and Jack wonders if there’s hair underneath or if Gabe shaves his head.

And of course the dude has scars and holy shit do they look cool next to the scruffy beard and tired, dark brown eyes. He looks like something straight out an action film or something.

He realizes he hasn’t said anything in at least a minute, so he snaps one hand out and puts it on Gabe’s shoulder. “Dude,” he says seriously, clasping his hand just a little harder to ensure the man is real. “Dude, Twitter is gonna lose their shit when they find out we met.”

“Speaking of,” Gabe pulls out his phone and slots himself next to Jack, angling his camera. Jack notices his hands are shaking a bit. “Smile, Jackie.”

 

**Gabe @BackNBlack** finally met @jackattack for real #SDCC2017  pic.twitter.com/84hgp02hsz 

**Hero @HeyoHero** @BackNBlack @jackattack HOLY SHIT? FACE REVEAL @birbyatta

**mom @ SDCC @nAnaBoosted** @BackNBlack @jackattack finally!!! I’m so happy you finally met!

**тѕυĸυyoмι | ɢʀᴀᴠ @paragov__** @BackNBlack @jackattack Oh my god.

**gayce @birbyatta** @BackNBlack @jackattack @HeyoHero THIS IS A BLESSED IMAGE

**REINHARDT @YOURSHIELD** @BackNBlack @jackattack YOU ARE BOTH SO HANDSOME!

**Grayson @ Zines @ghostyjpg** @BackNBlack @jackattack #blessed

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** @BackNBlack ASSHOLE MADE ME WAIT FOR FUCKING EVER.

**BJORNTOWN @Bjorn2BWild** @BackNBlack @jackattack I always sensed you had a beard… #beardbros

**Liao @IllusiveLiao** @BackNBlack @jackattack finally

**The Cavalry @schubertdoobert** @BackNBlack @jackattack @birbyatta I CAN’T STAND HOW BEAUTIFUL HE IS

 

**gayce @birbyatta** Un-Follow Me Now, This Is The Only Thing I’m Tweeting About For The Next Week **RT: @BackNBlack** finally met…

**The Cavalry @schubertdoobert** @birbyatta This is better than anything unveiled at any panels

 

**Jack @ SDCC @jackattack** Thanks for tagging me in your face reveal tweet, @BackNBlack. #MyNotifsAreDead

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack i almost didnt see this because my notifs are also dead

 

**Jack @jackattack** #SDCC2017 is over, and I’m eating my last California dinner with @BackNBlack!  pic.twitter.com/76rpe03brl 

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack they already got 1 pic of me stop giving them more

 

Talking to Gabe in person is...distracting. Jack can’t stop looking at him, can’t stop staring at the scars on his face or the way the cords of his neck flex when he glances around the restaurant or the way he gestures with his whole body when he tells a story - and honestly, why is a dude who does nothing but stream video games so goddamn buff? And it’s annoying because he wants to file every word he’s hearing about where Gabe grew up to the story about the worst burrito he ever got to memory. Before he knows it, two hours pass and the restaurant is starting to welcome some late night club goers with loud music and lots of drinks.

“I’m thinking this is my cue to leave. Early flight, y’know,” Jack says as he reluctantly slides out of the booth. He wants to ask Gabe to come with him, say something cheesy about how the night doesn’t have to end yet, but he can’t get his mouth to work. A part of him says Gabe’s not interested in that, not interested in him, and that’s why they didn’t meet until a few hours ago.

Jack shoves his hands in his pockets and starts so say, “bye, it’s been real,” just as Gabe says, “I thought you said something about inviting me back to your hotel room.”

There’s a beat of silence where they both stare at each other like deer caught in headlights, and it almost looks like Gabe is going to retract that statement so Jack leans on the table to get in Gabe’s personal space and says, “finally! I’ve been waiting for you to say something all night.”

Gabe averts his gaze, looking nervous for the first time all night when he mutters, “you’re the one that suggested it in the first place.”

They leave the server a generous tip and weave through the crowd of what mostly looks like other SDCC attendees enjoying their last night in San Diego before making it outside. The sun’s still going down, rays of light peeking through the gaps between buildings, staining the sky hues of gold and orange. Jack dons his sunglasses anyways.

The air is warm and thick with summer, smells of all sorts of food filling the streets in a way that reminds Jack of grilling with his family back home. His shirt sticks uncomfortably to his back where sweat is running down his spine in slow, rolling beads, and his armpits are warm and damp. He wishes he’d worn a tank top instead of a t-shirt.

The fact that Gabe’s wearing a hoodie and looking completely unbothered has Jack feeling a little self-conscious about how much he’s perspiring. If Gabe notices, he doesn’t really say anything about it. It eases his nerves. Not that he’s nervous about anything...well...okay maybe he’s sweating for more reasons than the heat now that he thinks about it.

He wonders if he should make the first move. Maybe he should have kissed Gabe back at the restaurant, or maybe it’d be more polite to wait until they’re at the hotel? Is he even allowed to touch him - he hasn’t been capable of touching him for five months, but now that he’s walking right next to the guy, Jack really wants to touch him. And when they get to the hotel room, how much touching is going to be involved? Shit, he didn’t even bring-

“Something wrong?”

“No!” Jack says a little too quickly, looking in the window of the convenience store he’s been making midnight snack runs to all weekend. They’re two blocks from the hotel, but. “Just, uh.” He squirms a little when Gabe cocks an eyebrow and turns to face him fully.

“What?”

“Am I being full of myself when I say I think we need, uh, stuff?”

“Stuff?” Gabe repeats, completely oblivious to Jack’s internal monologue.

“Yeah, stuff as in…” Jack takes a deep breath, “see, ‘cause I didn’t think to pack anything like that and the last thing I needed was TSA pulling lube out of my bag if they stopped me and I’m paranoid that it would explode mid-flight and I didn’t exactly come to the nerd convention notorious for being the biggest congregation of virgins in America thinking I’d, well, we’d - I mean I didn’t even think you’d be here, and I don’t think you thought we’d be...or am I being full of myself thinking that we’re even gonna do that…”

It takes Gabe a second to process what Jack’s getting at, and it’d be amusing watching the gears visibly turning in his head if Jack didn’t feel like he was about to get decked or rejected or some winning combination of the two. They’ve been flirting for months now, so it’s not like sleeping together would be some spur of the moment thing, and, like, Jack personally thinks they spend a lot of time with each other even if they’ve never...spent time _with_ each other. And, god, he still can’t believe that he’s less than an arm’s length away from Gabe right now.

“Oh.” With a smile and a shake of his head, Gabe turns around and pushes the door open, the obnoxious sounding of the electronic bell almost drowning out his voice when he mutters, “I don’t know if that was forward or a really roundabout way of asking me if I had a condom.”

Jack doesn’t know if he should follow or not, so he stands outside and checks Twitter to keep his hands busy. He doesn’t have to focus on how he just word-vomited to Gabe about protection, which is pretty nice. His notifications are still filled with likes and retweets from Gabe’s face reveal. Now that he has a second to himself, and Gabe’s not hovering over his shoulder, he saves the image to his phone and sets it as his lock screen.

God, his face hurts from smiling so much. Even if he hadn’t met Gabe this weekend, Comic Con has been everything he expected and then some. Being able to see so many of his own fans in one place was a humbling experience, and he can’t stop thinking about he’s going to display the gifts and art for his stream - and maybe he needs to do a video for his YouTube channel so he can show everything off properly. He didn’t think taking a weekend for himself would be so much work.

He nearly drops his phone when the electronic bell sounds again. Gabe just tilts his head to the right to signal they should start walking again. The plastic bag rustles every time Gabe takes a step. They walk in silence, not comfortable or awkward, just silence. Their knuckles brush against each other, but neither of them react.

“When’s your flight out?”

“Eight, but I wanna get there early so I have to leave the hotel at five-thirty,” Jack says, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Mmm. So that gives us...like nine hours?”

“Okay, I was worried about sounding full of myself, but _that’s_ just plain cocky.”

“I’m making up for lost time?” Gabe tries. Jack punches him in the shoulder softly. Gabe rubs at the spot - no, more like strokes it - before saying, “you need a ride?”

“Are you purposely making double entendres, or is this just part of the full Gabe Reyes package?” Jack leads them through the automatic door and into the lobby, thankful for the gust of air conditioning that washes over him.

“You think a lot about the Gabe Reyes package, Jack?” Gabe mutters quietly, watching Jack hit the call button for the elevator. It opens immediately. They both step inside and Jack presses the button for the seventh floor.

“I mean, if I’m being honest-”

Gabe crowds into Jack’s space as soon as the doors close. He’s pressed into wall, handrail digging into his ass when Gabe slots their hips together. Jack thinks he says, _“it’s about goddamn time,”_ but maybe he didn’t since his lips are otherwise occupied by the insistent ones currently crushing against him.

And, god damn that mouth is somehow exactly the way he’d imagined it, rough and demanding and good. Jack grips Gabriel’s hoodie in both hands and tilts his head, acutely aware of the dings of the elevator as they pass each floor.

_Two dings._

Both their lips are chapped, most likely a product of staying caffeinated over hydrated to get through the last day of the con, but Jack kind of likes the way the hardened skin catches and pulls.

_Three dings._

He only knows Gabriel usually has a goatee because he said as much over dinner, but the fuzz filling in the rest of his chin and cheeks is nice to scrub the pads of his thumbs against when Jack cups his face. It feels good scraping against the peach fuzz trying to grow on his own chin.

_Four dings._

Gabe’s tongue slides across the length his bottom lip and Jack doesn’t hesitate opening his mouth. One of them whines, though Jack can’t tell who.

_Five dings._

The elevator comes to a stop, but Gabe doesn’t stop kissing him. They can’t possibly be a their floor yet. The doors slide open, and Jack thinks if he keeps his eyes closed, then maybe he can will the door closed.

“Oh! Goodness. I guess I’ll catch the next one. Sorry, boys,” a startled but amused voice says. Jack smashes a hand on where he thinks the close door button is and presses it until he hears them rattle shut.

_Six dings._

It’s definitely him that moans when Gabe grabs a fistful of his hair and tugs. His head slams into the soft elevator wall, and Gabe starts kissing along the line of his jaw. “Our floor’s next,” Jack breathes when he looks at the digital display. He thinks Gabe hums in acknowledgement. It tickles when his beard brushes against his neck.

_Seven dings._

They stumble out of the elevator in a clumsy fit of laughter. When they get to the door to his room, number seventy-six, Jack fumbles for his wallet. He drops the keycard, somehow manages to catch it between his hand and the door, and nearly melts when Gabe mutters, “smooth,” in his ear. He swipes his card too fast the first time, and the second time yields the same result, but the third time's a charm and the door swings open. He drags Gabe into the room and slams the door shut with his foot.

***

Comic Con has been Gabriel’s favorite part of the year since his dad took him to his first one in 2002.  He was just nine years old and it took weeks to convince his dad to take him. He had to basically sign his summer away, but it was worth it to get his beat-up copy of _DC vs. Marvel_ signed by Peter David and spend his Saturday in his too-short-in-the-legs Spider-Man costume from the Halloween before.

SDCC2017 is easily his second best experience after that one. He not only got to meet the guy he’s been crushing on for the better portion of seven months, but he got to spend the night with him too. His legs are sore and his mouth still feels swollen, but damn. He’s still having trouble figuring out if it actually happened or if it was just a damn good dream.

Something, or rather _someone,_ shifts next to him and drags their hand up his side before settling it on his chest and curling into him. Gabriel cracks an eye open to see the shock of golden blond hair tickling his neck before grabbing at his phone.

He swipes the Twitter notifications and weather report away. The clock reads 10:42 AM. Idly, he cards his fingers through Jack’s hair and slurs, “didn’t you have a flight to catch?”

Jack just makes a sound of confusion, prompting Gabriel to repeat himself.

A little more clearly, Gabriel repeats, “didn’t you have a flight to catch?”

“S’not ‘til eight,” Jack mutters, curling in tighter. His mouth brushes against the juncture of Gabriel’s shoulder as he buries his face in his neck. A leg finds its way to Gabriel’s hips, lazily pinning him in place.

“Did you magically change that to PM or?”

Jack still doesn’t seem to catch Gabriel’s drift, but sounds annoyed when he says, “no. It’s AM. In the morning.”

“It’s almost eleven, Jack.”

Faster than a speeding bullet, Jack springs out of bed. The duvet goes with him, tangled around his leg like some kind of very soft snake before he kicks it off with a frustrated huff. Gabriel watches the blur of Jack zip around the room, muttering fragmented curses to himself as he panics and tries to get everything in the room into his bags.

He seems to forget Gabriel’s in the room until he sits up and tries to help get some of the mess in Jack’s suitcase in order so he can actually fit the rest of his merch inside.

“You-” the laugh Jack breathes is more nervous than amused. “-you are the most expensive date I’ve ever had, holy shit.”

“You know how to make a guy feel special,” Gabriel says levely.

“No, sorry. That sounded like I was blaming you. I’m not. I’m trying to make a joke so I don’t look like a dumbass that’s trying to pack for a flight he’s late for, but it’s not working.”

Gabriel doesn’t travel much, but he knows it’s stressful even when you do everything right. Jack must feel terrible because this one’s on him. The guy looks damn near close to tears. “Just take a deep breath and figure out how to fix it. It ain’t the end of the world.”

“I guess with the con over, the hotel might let me stay an extra night or two.”

“Or you could stay with me,” Gabriel says boldly. He’s suddenly aware that he’s sitting cross-legged in his birthday suit. He pulls the sheet into his lap for the sake of decency.

“I don’t want to impose-”

“I’m inviting you.”

“After watching me panic for a good fifteen minutes,” Jack argues.

Gabriel wouldn’t usually push it, doesn’t usually beg people to stay with him, but fuck he wants Jack for just a little longer. “Rebook for a week from now. Might as well, right?”

Jack seems to be arguing with himself internally, but eventually deflates and says, “you’re sure you don’t mind?”

“I want you to.”

 

**Jack @jackattack** So guess who has two thumbs and missed his flight back to Indiana! #ThisGuy #ImDumb

**Ana @nAnaBoosted** @jackattack how are you even legally an adult

**The Cavalry @schubertdoobert** @jackattack Does this mean no streams this week?

**sombra main @vertig0ne** How are you getting home? ;A;

 

**Gabe @BackNBlack** jacks a fuckin dumbass

**Jack @jackattack** @BackNBlack This is technically your fault.

**Hero @HeyoHero** @jackattack @BackNBlack ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Jack** **@jackattack** No Monday or Tuesday stream, but we’ll be trying something a little different on Wednesday.

**Jack @jackattack** @jackattack I'll have a video up on the channel Tuesday to explain the situation. And recap SDCC? I think?

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack so cryptic

**Jack @jackattack** @BackNBlack You like dark and mysterious, right? :)

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack youre the exact opposite of dark and mysterious there golden boy

**BJORNTOWN @Bjorn2BWild** @jackattack Is the difference that you're living on the streets of San Diego? I don't do well with sad puppy vids

 

**backnblackfans**  
_“Hey, Gabe! Any words for the viewers at home?”_  
_“...”_ _  
_ _“He’s just shy. And tired. And now he’s flipping me off.”_ _[x]_

**nymrod**  
JACK IS STAYING AT GABE’S HOUSE?

**owohero**  
okay well now i HAVE to watch all their streams this week

#HOW LONG IS HE STAYING? #I’M SO HAPPY THEY FINALLY MET #LOOK AT HOW CUTE THEY ARE #JACK HOW MUCH MONEY WILL IT TAKE TO GET YOU TO FUCK WITH GABES STREAM #I WILL PAY IT YOU HEAR ME

**978 notes**

 

**jackattack-fans**  
_Jack’s Neck Appreciation post._ _[x]_ _[x]_ _[x]_

**fuckyeahjackmorrison** **  
** Not to be rude or anything, but are those fucking hickeys? -Mod Alex

**jackattackwastaken**  
I don’t wanna talk about it.

#kindawannatalkaboutit #howdotumblrtagswork

**1,409 notes**

 

**Jack @jackattack** Is there just something about the California sun that turns people into a lobster?  pic.twitter.com/jh829msko0 

**Ana @nAnaBoosted** @jackattack pretty sure that’s just you

**REINHARDT @YOURSHIELD** @jackattack A PRETTY LOBSTER.

 

**Jack @jackattack** Dinner with two of my favorite people!  pic.twitter.com/mh89pyf24 

**Hero @HeyoHero** @jackattack Wait but there’s 3 people in this picture.

**Jack @jackattack** @HeyoHero Gabe’s off the list because he stole my fries. #Betrayal

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack @HeyoHero WHO ASKS FOR GRAVY FOR FRENCH FRIES? YOU DONT DESERVE THEM

**Hero @HeyoHero** @BackNBlack @jackattack That’s a totally normal thing to put on fries tho.

**Jack @jackattack** @HeyoHero @BackNBlack THANK YOU.

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack @HeyoHero BOTH OF YOU ARE BLOCKED

 

**Jack @jackattack** Did y’all know that @BackNBlack can cook really well? #GetYouAManWhoCanCook

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack why is this surprising to you

 

**Jack @jackattack** Nice rack @BackNBlack!  pic.twitter.com/ph820fhsg7 

**Gabe @BackNBlack** im gonna punch you in the fucking dick

 

**Gabe @BackNBlack** has @jackattack never seen a fucking spice rack? white people i swear…

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @BackNBlack im gonna murder him if he makes another cumin joke

**Jack @jackattack** @BackNBlack I guess I’m running out of...Thyme.

**Ana @nAnaBoosted** @jackattack @BackNBlack booooooooooooooooo

 

**kyuubimonster** **  
** my favorite part of jack’s stream tonight is how he went dead silent when gabe said he’s a screamer

#i also love how gabe tried to cover it up #’i...i meant streamer…’ #that was the worst attempt at covering your own ass i’ve ever seen #you could see how red jack turned in the webcam too #this is so incriminating

**560 notes**

 

**REINHARDT @YOURSHIELD** WHEN DO I GET TO MEET @BackNBlack AND STAY WITH HIM FOR A WEEK :( #I #FEEL #LEFT #OUT

**BJORNTOWN @Bjorn2BWild** @YOURSHIELD You have me…

**REINHARDT @YOURSHIELD** @Bjorn2BWild YOU MAKE ME BABYSIT YOUR 30 KIDS GABE WOULD TREAT ME RIGHT.

**Ana @nAnaBoosted** @YOURSHIELD visit me instead, Rein. :)

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @nAnaBoosted @YOURSHIELD hes mine step off

**Jack @jackattack** @Bjorn2BWild @YOURSHIELD @nAnaBoosted @BackNBlack So we’re just going to glaze right over the fact Torbjorn has 30 children then?

 

**Jack @jackattack** Hey, @BackNBlack. I want peanut butter cookies.

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack im literally sitting right next to you why did you tweet this

**Jack @jackattack** @BackNBlack I figured this way was more public and you couldn’t say no.

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack no

 

**Jack @jackattack** Hey @nAnaBoosted…there’s a cookie situation...

**Ana @nAnaBoosted** @jackattack sure

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @nAnaBoosted @jackattack now hold up…

 

**Jack @jackattack** Success! #CookieTime  pic.twitter.com/ty282ch90s 

 

**littlelamplight** **  
** gabe almost murdered jack on stream and it was the best 3 minutes of my life. so worth the $30 donation

**45 notes**

 

**Ana @nAnaBoosted** so @jackattack is finally going back home. @BackNBlack is pretty upset. look at that face :(    pic.twitter.com/he502bh869vc 

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @nAnaBoosted @jackattack upset he didnt leave sooner

**Jack @jackattack** @BackNBlack @nAnaBoosted I can still see y’all from TSA… #MissYouToo  pic.twitter.com/93ghl8uwo2 

 

(08:32): So my flight got delayed.  
Gabe (08:37): sucks to be you  
(08:38): I text you for moral support,  
(08:39): And this is what you say to me.  
Gabe (08:41): <3  
(08:45): Don’t <3 me.  
(08:48): I want a divorce.  
Gabe (08:50): i hope your connecting flight gets delayed too then the fuck

 

Ana takes Gabriel to breakfast at a greasy spoon diner on the way home, which is nice even though he doesn’t feel like eating anything. His stomach growls of course, begging for calories after last night’s more...acrobatic excursions with Jack. His ass twinges when he reaches over Fareeha for the syrup.

“I take it Jack wasn’t...disappointed this last week?” Ana says, thin eyebrows raising when she says the word ‘disappointed.’ Gabriel narrows his eyes at her and self-consciously tugs at the collar of his shirt, adjusting it even though he knows none of the dark marks on his chest and shoulders are visible.

Ana smirks.

“There weren’t any complaints, if that’s what you’re askin’,” Gabriel mutters before shoveling a heaping spoonful of hash browns into his mouth. His phone buzzes loudly on the table, but he ignores it. Ana cradles her head in her hand. “We had fun.”

That’s an understatement.

The last week with Jack was like the moment when the roller coaster car finally speeds down the first drop after what feels like hours of anticipation. It’s terrifying and exciting and amazing, but then the ride stops and an overworked teenager is leading your dizzy ass out the exit before you can say, “was that all?”

He and Jack had their Carnival and now it’s time to get back to the real life where they only know each other through screens and pixels and microphones that don’t do their real voices justice.

“I feel like there’s a ‘but’ coming on.”

“No. There’s no ‘but.’”

Ana’s gotten to know him well over the last couple months. Well enough to know when he’s bottling up his feelings, not that she’s really gotten him to talk about much yet. She’s just on the side of being annoyingly attuned to his mood swings.

“Really? Because he’s only been gone an hour and you’re already moping around.”

Gabriel sneers at her. “I'm not moping.”

Fareeha’s, “you’re moping,” is muffled by as much bacon an 11-year-old’s cheeks are physically capable of holding.

“Don't talk with your mouth full, darling,” Ana gently scolds, and somehow - _somehow_ \- the kid manages to puff out her cheeks even more as she narrows her big brown eyes. She looks about as intimidating as a chipmunk.

Gabriel cracks a smile when Fareeha snatches another plastic package of strawberry jelly and smears it on the remains of her waffle. It’s a bad habit she picked up from Jack while he was here, amazed at how fast he could clean his plate. _Side effect of growing up with hungry farmers,_ he’d explained. _You learn to eat fast or go hungry._

One week and Jack managed to change so much.

“An hour,” Ana repeats. “And you’re this messed up over him.”

"Can we talk about literally anything else?” His phone buzzes again. Neither of them look at it, though Ana’s expression is telling him that he should.

With the defiance of a three-year-old, Gabriel crosses his arms in a silent declaration that he's done talking. How is he supposed to say that it only took a week to get hooked on Jack goddamn Morrison? Less than eight hours ago, he was touching and smelling and tasting every inch of the man like he’d never get the chance again. Right now it kinda feels like he won’t.

“God, you’re so fucking stubborn,” Ana huffs.

“Swear jar, Mom.”

“Yea, don’t fucking curse, Mom,” Gabriel agrees.

“Are you gonna finish your hash browns?” Fareeha asks, inching her hand towards Gabriel’s plate.

He pushes it towards her, “go to town, kiddo.”

“It’s okay to miss him, you know. Just, don’t push him away.”

He scrunches up his nose. “He’s two-thousand miles east.” _And it doesn’t feel like he can go much further_ , he mentally notes. “I didn’t make him go back to Indiana.” His phone buzzes again and this time he snatches it off the table and shoves it in his pocket, quickly turning it to silent so he can ignore how much his heart rattles in his chest with every text message from Jack.

Ana’s mouth presses into a thin line, but she doesn’t get the chance to say anything.

“I just. I need a few hours to readjust,” Gabriel sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m not gonna ignore him, I just. Let me…”

“Get used to being alone again?” Ana offers.

“Yea.”

  
Jack (09:57): Finally rebooked...again.  
Jack (10:00): If my connecting flight gets delayed, I’m blaming you.  
Jack (11:07): 30 minute delay. Your fault.  
Jack (02:34): Made it home.  
Jack (02:56): I am so jetlagged.  
Jack (03:12): I travelled all day, but you’re asleep?  
Jack (03:12): Rude.  
Jack (06:18): You ruined me.  
Jack (06:19): I apparently can’t sleep without MST3K.  
Jack (06:20): I hate you for this.  
Jack (06:22): I hate that I know the abbreviation is MST3K too.  
(06:34): im up  
Jack (06:39): FINALLY!  
(06:42): goddamn i forgot how much you text  
(06:43): miss me or something?  
Jack (06:45): In my defense, it’s over the course of like, 6 hours.  
Jack (06:46): Okay, 8 hours. 10 hours? Counting is hard. Time isn’t real.  
Jack (06:47): And yea.  
Jack (06:47): Though you woke up just as I’m getting ready to sleep...  
(06:50): :(  
Jack (06:51): I’m so tireddd.  
Jack (06:52): Thanks to a certain someone…  
(06:53): you know  
(06:54): you didnt complain about it while you were here  
(06:54): like you encouraged it at least 60% of the time  
Jack (06:55): Well, yeah.  
Jack (06:55): Because you were right there.  
(06:57): you gonna live up to your name and jack off before bed?  
Jack (06:58): GOOD NIGHT, BABE.  
Jack (06:58): I meant “Gabe.”  
Jack (06:59): No I didn’t.

 

**Jack @jackattack** Only been home for a day and I wanna go back to California.

**Hero @HeyoHero** @jackattack I think everyone wants you to go back to California.

**Ana @nAnaBoosted** @jackattack we miss you! :(

 

**Gabe @BackNBlack** jack skill decayed out of gm what a fucking idiot

**Jack @jackattack** @BackNBlack I literally had no time to play while I was on vacation.

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack you totally did...i made sure you had a computer and everything…

**Jack @jackattack** @BackNBlack You dragged me around LA and distracted me.

 

**jackattackwastaken**  
_Anonymous asked: how was ur week with gabe? got any dirt on him?_

He snores.

**608 notes**

 

**fuckyeahjackmorrison**  
_Favorite jackattack moments_ _(14/∞)_

**jackattackwastaken**  
Hey I remember this!

**1,285 notes**

 

**Jack @jackattack** Me when @BackNBlack posts a selfie. **RT: @Pornhub** Shit bitch u is fine.

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack why are you like this

**gayce @birbyatta** @jackattack why are you on the pornhub twitter...

 

**BJORNTOWN @Bjorn2BWild** Is @jackattack finally taking his camboy routine to the next level and auditioning for @Pornhub

**Jack @jackattack** @Bjorn2BWild My porn name is Jack-Off Morrison. Thinking of growing a mustache for it…

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack @Bjorn2BWild dont you fucking dare

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack @Bjorn2BWild i will never fucking let you in my house ever again if you grow a mustache

**Jack @jackattack** @BackNBlack @Bjorn2BWild I’m the only one in the group that doesn’t have a mustache though. :(

**Liao @IllusiveLiao** @jackattack @BacknBlack @Bjorn2BWild I don’t have one either, dude.

**Ana @nAnaBoosted** @jackattack @BacknBlack @Bjorn2BWild I’m going to grow one out of spite.

 

(09:47): Would you hate it if I came to visit again?  
Gabe ♥ (09:50): why would i hate that  
Gabe ♥ (09:51): ive asked you to come back like three times  
(09:55): You haven’t???  
(09:55): I’d remember that???  
Gabe ♥ (09:57): oh  
Gabe ♥ (09:58): i thought i did  
Gabe ♥ (09:58): id like it if you came back  
Gabe ♥ (09:59): id really like it if you came back  
Gabe ♥ (09:59): please come back  
(10:00): Fuck, you’re being cute and I can’t say no.

 

**Jack @jackattack** Hey, so guess who has a team for the #OverwatchTournament in November! It’s me! :)

**Jack @jackattack** @jackattack I’ll have to set up a new streaming schedule, but figured y’all should know the reason! #Time2Train

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack fuck i hope i made it on the team

 

**Gabe @BackNBlack** jack just sent me the “what are you wearing text”

**Jack @jackattack** @BackNBlack Since you didn’t answer, I’m assuming you’re not wearing anything.

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack stop

**sombra main @vertig0ne** @jackattack @BackNBlack So is Gabe a nudist?

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @vertig0ne @jackattack only on weekends

 

**Jack @jackattack** Finally the showdown everyone’s been waiting for! Team Jack vs Team Hana!  twitch.tv/jackattack 

**D.Va @HanaSong** @jackattack You all are going down!!!

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack what was the point of picking team names if you weren’t going to use them

**Jack @jackattack** @BackNBlack We are not going to be known as “Torbie Maguire and the Hobgoblins.” That reference doesn’t even make sense anymore.

**Gabe @BackNBlack** @jackattack im throwing

 

(11:48 PM) **Jack:** Guys.  
(11:49 PM) **Jack:** Gabe fell asleep on a vidchat.  
(12:01 AM) **Ana:** screenshot…  
(12:02 AM)  **Liao:** screenshot  
(12:03 AM) **Torby:** Screenshot it.  
(12:06 AM) **Jack:** _[image file]_  
(12:06 AM) **Jack:** As if I didn’t already.  
(12:08 AM) **Ana:** awwwww  
(12:08 AM) **Ana:** so cute  
(12:13 AM) **REIN:** LIKE BABY KITTEN  
(09:15 AM)  **Gabe:** i fucking hate all of you

 

**Jack-O-Lantern** **@jackattack** So what does @BackNBlack want for his birthday?

**The Reaper @BackNBlack** @jackattack i told you over text

**Jack-O-Lantern** **@jackattack** @BackNBlack You requested dickpics.

**The Reaper @BackNBlack** @jackattack i requested tasteful nudes

 

**sombra main @vertig0ne** i’m literally just that pic of charlie day in front of that conspiracy board bc gabe said he’s a nudist on weekends and that’s when jack visits

 

**deathblossoming**  
_Fav moment: The squad visiting Gabe for his Halloween Birthday Party_ _[x]_

**daddy76**  
this was literally the cutest thing bless ana for taking all these pics T_T

**owohero** **  
** the one where jack’s kissing gabe’s cheek in the background tho…

**1,284 notes**

 

**Jack-O-Lantern @jackattack** lmao no I wasn’t drunk when I kissed Gabe.

**10 THOUSAND TURRETS @Bjorn2BWild** @jackattack were you drunk when you kissed me?

**Jack-O-Lantern @jackattack** @Bjorn2BWild I drink to forget that moment, actually.

**10 THOUSAND TURRETS @Bjorn2BWild** @jackattack :(

 

**SPOOKHARDT @YOURSHIELD** I’M GOING TO BE HONEST I DON’T REMEMBER ANYTHING FROM THIS NIGHT…

**Shrike Team @nAnaBoosted** @YOURSHIELD You passed out because Gabe scared you. Adorable.

**The Reaper @BackNBlack** @nAnaBoosted @YOURSHIELD rip in peace

 

**fuckyeahjackmorrison**  
_Jack at the LA Overwatch Tournament_ _[x]_

**pfaerie**  
WHY IS HIS SHOULDER TO WAIST RATIO LITERALLY THAT OF A DORITO?

**anaismymom**  
he looks so good under spotlight damn…

**jackattackwastaken**

I almost passed out from nerves here!

#GoodTimes

**2,006 notes**

 

**Hero @HeyHero** Jack “I’ll just stay with Gabe for two weeks before the Overwatch Tournament that only lasts three days” Morrison

**Jack @jackattack** @HeyoHero I’m feeling very called out right now? #BecauseItsTrue

 

**Briy @urethrapunisher** get u a man that looks at u the way gabe looks at jack  pic.twitter.com/hj1826fwuf 

**gayce @birbyatta** @urethrapunisher they’re so cute...

**Briy @urethrapunisher** @birbyatta i wish there were better pics of jack looking at gabe but the gabe ones are cuter

 

**gayce @birbyatta** i like how jack is taking a page out of chris evans’ book at grabbing left tits when he laughs  pic.twitter.com/tu29fnn347s 

**Hero @HeyoHero** @birbyatta I like how half the time it’s Gabe’s left tit he’s grabbing

 

**fuckyeahjackmorrison**  
_“Is that my shirt?”_ _  
_ _“I...I don’t wanna talk about it.”_ _[x]_

**anaismymom**  
must be revenge for wearing his shirt a month ago in that one video

#you guys know the one im talking about #where gabe had on that one blue flannel jack left behind #too lazy to pull up the timestamp

**709 notes**

 

Jackie (11:03): Is there really a point in packing when I’m just gonna steal your clothes?  
(11:09): is there really a point in packing when youre not gonna be wearing anything?  
Jackie (11:11): 11:11 MY CALIFORNIA WISH IS YOU’RE BEING SERIOUS.  
(11:13): god i hate you  
(11:14): im not picking you up when you get here  
Jackie (11:16): I would walk 500 miles…  
(11:18): but would you walk 500 more

 

**pelicant** **  
** at this point, jack basically lives in cali right? like how many frequent flier miles does that boy have?

**458 notes**

 

**jackattackwastaken**  
Hey! Big changes on the horizon.

**owohero** **  
** this is so cryptic, jack...please elaborate…

**jackattackwastaken** **  
** :)

**902 notes**

 

**Gabe @BackNBlack** asshole moved like 1 box into my place and fell asleep #worstboyfriendever

**Jack @jackattack** @BackNBlack OUR place.  <3 #BestBoyfriendEver

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any feedback/comments as I've never formatted a fic like this before! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [two gamers walk into a con [Work Skins Edition]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569672) by [twicedamnedharlot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicedamnedharlot/pseuds/twicedamnedharlot)




End file.
